parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha - Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons"
(Cut to castle dining room. Hiccup and Fishlegs are sitting at a large dining room table with Hiccup looking out the window at the ocean.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Oh, Hiccup, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't swim around, rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into oblivion like some - *Hiccup/Eric: I'm tellin' you, Fishlegs, she was REAL. I'm gonna find that girl. And I'm gonna marry her. *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: (chuckling) Come on honey. Don't be shy. (Astrid emerges into the dining room, wearing a red top with a cream-colored V-neck sweater with puffy sleevs underneath, matching pants, a brown cloth belt, and a gold necklace.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Oh, Hiccup, isn't she a vision? *Hiccup/Eric: You look - wonderful. *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Come come come, you must be famished. (pulls out a chair so that Astrid could sit in it) Let me help you my dear. There we go. Ah! Quite comfy? Uh. It's...it's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Hiccup? (Astrid starts combing her hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and she is embarrased. She sees Fishlegs about to smoke a pipe and brightens.) *Fishlegs/Grismby: Uh, do you like it? (Astrid takes the pipe from him.) It is rather fine. (She blows the pipe's contents into his face. Hiccup laughs.) *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: Oh, my! *Hiccup/Eric: (clears throat) So sorry, Fishlegs. *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: Why, Hiccup! That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Fishlegs/Grimsby: (wiping the soot from his face) Yeah, very amusing. Lillan, my B.sitter, what's for dinner? *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: Oooh, you're gonna love it! The chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab. (Cut to Verne watching someone cook. He is humming to himself.) *Gobber/Chef Louis: Nouvelle cuisine Les Chame Elyeses Maurice Chevailer (That someone is revealed to be a tall, slender, gangly (yet handsome) viking with a blonde hair, blue eyes, a silver tooth, viking helmet, metal hands for his left hand, and a peg leg. His name is Gobber.) *Gobber/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons How I love '''les poissons' (''He cuts off a fish's head. Cut to Verne, who cringes and looks like he is biting his nails.) *Gobber/Louis: Love to chop And to serve little fish (On the next three chops, Verne recoils.) *Gobber/Louis: First I cut off their heads Then I pull out the bones Ah, mais oui Ca c'est toujours delish (Verne looks like he is about to throw up.) *Gobber/Louis: Les poissons Les poissons (He laughs in rhythm.) With the cleaver, I hack them in two (Then Verne goes face to face with half a dead fish. Verne makes a silly face and looks like he is going to scream. Cut to the shadow of Gobber.) *Gobber/Louis: I pull out what's inside And I serve it up fried Cause I love little fishes'' Don't you? (Verne hides under a lettuce leaf and tiptoes.) *Gobber/Louis: Here's something for tempting the palate ''Prepared in '''ze classic technique'' First you pound the fish flat with a mallet (On "pound", Gobber pounds the fish with his mallet, and Verne gets sent flying in the air.) *Gobber/Louis: Then you slash through the skin Give the belly a slice (Verne cringes harder while hiding.) *Gobber/Louis: Then you rub some salt in Cause that makes it taste nice'' (Gobber picks up a lettuce leaf and realizes that Verne was hiding under it.) *Gobber/Louis: Zut alors, I have missed one! (He picks up Bugs and starts to sing again.) ''Sacre bleu'' ''What is '''zis?'' How on earth could I miss Such a sweet little succulent Reptile? Quel dommage What a loss Here we go In '''ze' sauce'' (He throws Verne in a bowl of sauce and then throws a dab of flour on him.) *Gobber/Louis: Now some flour I think just a dab (Verne sneezes before Gobber takes him out of the bowl and stuffs him with bread crumbs.) *Gobber/Louis: Now I stuff you with bread It don't hurt Cause you're dead'' And you're certainly lucky you are (Verne spits out the bread crumbs with a wheeze.) *Gobber/Louis: 'Cause it's gonna be a-hot In my big silver pot Toodle loo ''Mon poisson'' ''Au revoir!''' (''Verne springs back onto the counter, and Gobber grabs him with what looked like a pitchfork.) *Gobber/Louis: What is this? (Verne bites Gobber on the nose, and a battle ensues.) *Gobber/Louis: Ow! (Verne jumps away from him just as Gobber lands his gloved his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screams in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He holds his foot and jumps around around saying, "Ow!" seven times. Then he takes a bunch of knives and throws them at Verne, who hides under a counter. Gobber is sent over there, ready to slice and dice. Then Verne throws the bowl of sauce on Gobber's head. Now Gobber is mad as he takes his cleaver and slices the counter. But he notices that Verne is gone and notices that Verne runs to a shelf full of plates and pans. Gobber runs with a mallet, and Verne hides behind the plates just as Gobber jumped, crashing into the shelves.) (Cut to dining room. Suddenly, a huge crash is heard.) *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: I think I'd better go see what Gobber is up to. (Back to kitchen, which is now a total mess. Gobber is frantically looking for Verne.) *Gobber/Louis: (angrily) Come out, you little pipsqueak, and FIGHT LIKE A MAN! *Queen Lillan/Carlotta: Gobber! What are you doing? *Gobber/Louis: Well, I...I was just...er, I'm sorry, madame. (flashes a grin while Queen Lillan scoffs and storms back to the dining room.) (Cut back to dining room.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: You know, Hiccup, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour? *Hiccup/Eric: I'm sorry, Fishlegs, what was that? *Fishlegs/Grimsby: You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life. (Fishlegs lifts his plate's cover to reveal Verne cowering down in the salad.) Get your mind off - *Hiccup/Eric: Easy, Zazu, easy. (Sawyer lifts her own plate cover and signals for Bugs to hide there. Bugs rushes across while no one is looking.) *Danny/Eric: It's not a bad idea. If she's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow? (Astrid nods vigorously, leaning heavily on her plate's cover.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: Wonderful! Now, let's eat before this reptile wanders off my plate. (Then he realizes that his dinner plate is suddenly empty.) (Fade to Astrid watching Hiccup and Dug from balcony.) *Hiccup/Eric: Come here boy! (imitates growling) (He sees Astrid and waves. She is embarassed and goes back inside.) (Astrid is now wearing a green nightgown and light green bloomers. She is getting ready for bed by combing her hair with the fork.) *Verne/Sebastian: (takes the lettuce leaf off of himself) This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady. (Cut to Astrid taking off the covers as if she was getting into bed. She sits on her bed, turns around, pulls up the covers, lays her head down, closes her eyes, and falls asleep.) *Verne/Sebastian: Now, we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You're gonna bat your eyes like this. (He demonstrates, batting his eyes. Then he demonstrates, again, by puckering up his lips.) You're gonna pucker up your lips like this. And then,... (He sees Astrid is already asleep.. Then he changes into a seafoam nightshirt and a matching nightcap and walks onto the pillow.) *Verne/Sebastian: Hm. You are hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless. (Then he blows out the candle and falls asleep on the pillow.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts